Satsuki Mizuhara
, formerly , is a student from Kisaragi Academy Junior High School's classroom 2-3, and one of the characters introduced in Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko's Game of Love ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U. Satsuki Mizuhara is the result of Spiritual Surgery, a transformation experiment conducted by Martuba's Tomb by combining two individuals: Satsuki Nekoma and her friend, Harue Mizuhara. The surgery enables her to assume a "monster form," which is sealed and controlled by Magari Mizuki with Synapse. When the control breaks by other means, Satsuki will go berserk and devour anyone within her line of sight, unable to suppress her appetite. Satsuki is tasked by Magari to watch over Yuka, who has acquired immense spiritual energy after opening up to Sachiko Shinozaki, on top of acquiring survivor aura after she returned from Heavenly Host Elementary School. Design Satsuki's height and weight are somewhat below average. She has short medium brown hair with longer bangs at the front and green eyes. Just like the other students of Kisaragi Academy Junior High, Satsuki wears a blue dress with a white collar flap and a small pink bow attached, knee-high white socks and white shoes with yellow soles. She also customized her uniform to have a pink bunny with crossbones on the left side of the dress. Several pockets are presumably sewn under her skirt, in which she carries her favorite potato chips packets. In her "monster form," Satsuki splits her head into eight equal parts, revealing a giant mouth with rows of sharp teeth and jaws strong enough to tear apart and devour one's head within seconds. This ability mirrors Harue's death circumstances - shattered, split open jaws on the impact of a car accident. Personality Satsuki is Yuka Mochida's classmate and best friend. She is an airhead who doesn't seem the least bit fazed when she arrived at Heavenly Host Elementary School. She always carries around a bag of potato chips. Satsuki is much more cheerful than Yuka and a little perverted like Seiko Shinohara. She also likes to tease Yuka and enjoys calling her . The surgery did not only affect her physique, but also affected her personality. Satsuki inherited the personality of her friend, Harue. As Satsuki Nekoma, she was an introverted and a passive child. She mistook being beaten by a frying pan as a form of love from her parents since they never really cared about her, devoting their lives as members of Martuba's Tomb. She also loves potato chips, which are abundant in her house and eating them made her mother a little bit happier. Harue Mizuhara was the total opposite of Satsuki. She is cheerful and outgoing, trying to cheer Satsuki up. She's also shown to have a somewhat perverted side, with her commenting Satsuki to flaunt her "assets" more so she looks more attractive to boys their age. Plot Corpse Party: Missing Footage Satsuki is seen at the end of the OVA running towards Yuka and Satoshi Mochida with a bag of potato chips in her arms. Corpse Party- ''THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko's Game of Love ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U ''Corpse Party: Blood Drive Gallery Corpse Party- ''THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko's Game of Love ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U Satsuki-2U.jpg|Satsuki in a seashell bikini download (39).jpg|Satsuki introducing herself image(95.jpg|Satsuki at the pool with everyone else Screenshot_0012.jpeg|Satsuki, Yuka, and Sachiko with Yuuya ''Corpse Party: Missing Footage Satsuki101.png|Satsuki waving SatsujiYukaTalking.PNG|Satsuki talking to Yuka Corpse Party: Blood Drive Pb0XPi9.jpg|Satsuki and Yuka in the hot springs images (11).jpg|Satsuki's 3d chibi Vq2WSLb.jpg|Satsuki with Magari next to Misuto's corpse images (52).jpg|Satsuki and Yuka Trivia * Satsuki was originally going to be a main character in Corpse Party 2: Satsuki's Heart; she was written as being a daydreamer and best friend of Yuka. However since that game was eventually abandoned, Satsuki was never seen again until Corpse Party 2U. * One of the extra chapters in Corpse Party: Blood Drive is titled "Satsuki's Heart", a tribute to the cancelled supposed-sequel of the original CORPSE-PARTY for PC-98. * Satsuki ended up inside Heavenly Host, like Haruyuki Inumaru and Aiko Niwa, because of her relationship with the other characters who ended up in the school. * She is often seen with a bag of potato chips. It is revealed in Corpse Party: Sachiko no Ren'ai Yūgi ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U manga that the bag, in fact, is empty. It is assumed that she just keeps munching thin air after finishing the content of the bag. * Her real surname, Nekoma, means "source piece" or a "pawn" in Shogi (Japanese chess). In the English version, her name is translated as "Satsuki. My pawn." as if Magari addressed Satsuki as her pawn. The surname itself is rarely heard and used. * Satsuki's "monster form" might be inspired from another series, Parasyte. Category:Playable characters in Corpse Party: Blood Drive Category:Protagonists Category:Junior high school students Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party 2U Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Students Category:Playable characters